The Love Connection: Storybrooke Episode
by Mrs.KJones
Summary: Emma Nolan is a new resident at Storybrooke, recently moved to her hometown after the death of her fiancee, Neal. At her mother, Mary and best friend, Ruby telling her it is time to move on. She became a player on the new television show, "The Love Connection." In it she finds three bachelors, that the show has made a match for her. Who would her choice be?


The Love Connection: Storybrooke Episode

Summary: Emma Nolan is a new resident at Storybrooke, recently moved to her hometown after the death of her fiancee, Neal. At her mother, Mary and best friend, Ruby telling her it is time to move on. She became a player on the new television show, "The Love Connection." In it she finds three bachelors, that the show has made a match for her. Who would her choice be?

FYI: There is no curse. No magic of any kind. Just the characters I am playing with. Emma is not an orphan, she has grown up with Mary and David. She has Henry but he is a one year old. Regina and Robin are Mary's parents. Well, sorta of. Regina is her step-mom, and when Leo (Mary's dad) past away, she met Robin at a Widowers Support Group.

Graham's Story: He is a sheriff of Storybrooke. Robin is his best-friend, and he wanted him to find love.

Walsh's Story; He is a doctor in New York City. Has a small cabin by storybrooke.

Killain's Story: A Captain in the army, wants to retire and have a family. He is a widower. His wife was named Melinda, her aunt and uncle were Rumple (Didn't care for Killain that much, he thought he was a bit of a lady's man..always cheated on his niece in which he DID NOT) and Milah, who were Neal's parents. They don't get in the story..just a background.

* * *

><p><em>Cheesy 1960s style game-show music is being heard, <em>

_as the lights turning on in the studio._

"Hello America. My name is Micheal. And this is Love Connection. We are in the lovely town of Storybrooke, Maine. We have a wonderful young woman who has been thru some mayor tragic events in her life. She has decided to come home along with her one year old son. Ladies and Gentleman, Ms. Emma Nolan."

_Clapping is being heard._

"Hello, Ms. Nolan" Micheal said

"Please call me Emma." Emma replied

"Emma, please tell a bit about yourself." he asked.

"I was a bail-bond person in Boston. That is where I met, Neal." _A gasp spread thought out the room_ "Nothing like that, he was a lawyer who hired me to look for his client. We fell in love, and was dating a while and became in engaged. Was going to be married this fall, then he was involved in a car accident in the spring."

"When was your son born?" Micheal said, as a picture of Henry is being show. _all the woman are cooing at the picture of Henry_

"a year ago." Emma said, with tears shown.

"Why are you here?" Micheal asked.

"I don't want to live in the past anymore. I will always love Neal. This is for me, I want to be happy. Besides my mom and my best-friend has been begging me to do this." Emma said with a smile.

"Okay, Lets meet your bachelors.

Number one is the sheriff of this town. He loves to be in the woods with his dog on his days off.

Number two is a doctor in New York City. He loves to go to the zoo and watches the primates.

Number three is a captain of the army. He loves to be on the beach, and have a bottle of good rum.

Well, Emma it is up to you now." Micheal said.

"These are for all three of you. What would your best idea for a date is?" Emma asked

"I think it would be a walk in the woods, along with my dog. And a quiet dinner at the local diner."

Graham said, who is number one. She smiles at the answer.

"A Broadway show and a diner at a fancy restaurant."

Walsh said, who is number two. She smiles a small smile. Neal was the same man.

"A boat ride along the shoreline, and a picnic underneath the stars."

Killain said, who was the last one and number three. Emma's inside turn to jell-o when he said that, she loves being on a boat.

"For all of you again, I believe in true love, despite of my tragic past. What do you believe true love is?"

"Lust." Graham said. Emma lick her lips.

"something I don't have a cure for" Walsh said. Emma's brows went down to her face, and shook her head.

"Something that the person who would travel the ends of the world for his or her love, or time" Killain said, again Emma's insides turn to jello.

"Emma do you have someone you can say good-bye already?" Micheal said, noticing her face during Walsh's talking.

"Yes. I do. I think that number two is not a love connection for me." Emma said.

"Can you tell us why?" Micheal asked.

"He reminds me too much of Neal. I want a change, and a chance to be happy again." Emma replied, looking down at her questions. "I have at least two questions left."

"Go right on head." Micheal said.

"Number one and three. I have a son. If we end up together, would you consider adopting him and raising him as your own?"

"I don't know. Depending on how I feel about the boy." Graham said.

"I would in a heart beat. The lad is a part of you, and I think it is the best part of you." Killian said.

"This is for the both of you. What is your best and worst character flaw."

"I have a great sense of duty. I think it both." Graham said.

"I am loyal to a fault." Killian said.

"Emma, have you decided?" Micheal asked.

"Yes.. I have I choose bachelor number three." Emma said.

"Emma let's meet the men you didn't pick. Here is the bachelor two, the doctor from New York City, Walsh." They hug. "here is number two, Graham." They hug. "Emma, here is your date for the evening. Captain Killain Jones."

As Killain gets up from the chair, and walks around the screen. He looks at the golden goddess that is standing by the host, and she has stolen his breath away.

"It is _you_." he said, as he recognized her from their high school days.

"Killian?" Emma replied, as they hug.

"Did you two met before?" Micheal asked.

"We went to high school together." Emma said, as Killain's arms are around her. "It is like it was meant to be."

"aye, love." Kilain said, as his eyes pour into hers.

"It seems like Emma has found her love connection, America! Let's wish Killain and Emma many happy days. Maybe in a couple months we will do a reunion show, Emma would you like that?"

"Sounds good to me, right Jones?" Emma said

"Right to me."

_Everyone claps and shouts happy things, and the soundtrack comes on._


End file.
